Elements
Elements are one of the massively fictional parts of NumberElementals. Unused elements are only usable to premium. Circular elements are really notable elements on the wheel. Confronting elements are elements opposite from the wheel. Water Water (or Aqua) is an element that involves biology of water. Attacks Aquatic Beam A thin beam of water is fired, exploding upon impact, tripping anyone in range of the explosion. Should be followed by another attack. This move also passes through solid projectiles. This attack has a 5 second cooldown. Aqua Orbs Multiple water bullets are shot at the opponent, with each exploding and causing bits of sickness in hit opponent. 6-second cooldown. Water Storm A water tornado is created in front of the caster, reeling any nearby players in, raising them into the air, gradually causing bits of sickness along with block cracks. Watery Slide A puddle of water is summoned that continues moving straight forward, carrying the caster along (if they don't walk off). This puddle travels at a fast speed, and can be used to scale long distances. If an opponent is hit by the puddle, they will slip, cracking their block.. You are locked to the puddle for the first second after casting the attack. It has a 10 second cooldown. Neptunian Ambush A water dragon is summoned in front of the caster with an audible roar, which then lunges towards the location of the caster's cursor. Upon striking a opponent, it causes major sickness and locks hit opponent in position If no one is hit, the dragon continues going in a spiral path for 5 seconds, then disappears(in UK, the word "disappears" is replaced with "dies"). It has an 80 second cooldown. Frost Frost is an element when cold environments merge with any Water attacks. It is a frozen copy of Water. Another origin is maybe Blue(in here, Aquar) wanted to make a "rip off" of an element. Attacks Frost Beam The caster shoots a beam of frost, freezing hit opponent. The beam is ice-colored, except it is now opaque. The inside is white. Shards of Cold The caster throws ice shards, pushing a block off and freezing pushed block. Blizzard The caster starts a blizzard, flinging opponents and breaking off a piece of a block. Slip The caster creates a trail to destination (out of ice), and the caster slips to the other end. Arctic's Ambush The caster rains down icicles, getting stuck in blocks. Winds Basically the same in EB. Duh. (The name in EB doesn't have the "s") Storm Exactly the same as in EB. Light Exactly the same as in EB. Pyro It involves flames and stuff. The attacks are Fire's spells from EB. Volcanic It involves lava. And the attacks are copied off Lava from EB. Rocks It involves stones, gems, etc. The attacks are copied off Earth from... you guessed it. EB. Polymer It involves clay and stuff. Unfortunately, there are no attacks... yet. Shadow It involves shadowy things, or even shadows themselves. Copied off from Shadow in... Not EB, but rather that fanon wiki of it. Demon Was thought of, but went unused due to scary stuff about it. Grim Same thing as what happened to Demon. Light Involves light, especially the one from the sun. Angelic Involves what's up in heaven. Attacks copied off Angel from EB. Mythicalism Involves rumors. Went unused for involving J.U.L. Life Thought of, but unused for the phrase "get a life".